


Flavored Kisses

by KarainRed (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KarainRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing a favorite flavor was going to require a lot of time and experimentation, but Jean was okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavored Kisses

The hazy mid-morning light that managed to angle into the dim room through the slots in the blinds was warm and relaxing. It was supposed to be a day of rest, Jean justified, as he found himself watching the glowing particles of dust that floated lazily in the sleepy Sunday air. They weren't much more interesting than the math homework in front of him, but anything was better than finishing his math homework.

He was already looking at nothing in particular, and so Jean used his motivation to look around the room instead. It really was an average room, with the only thing that stood out to him being the male sprawled out on the floor, elbows resting on a pillow and a controller held firmly in his hands. His tongue poked out between his lips as his gaze was cemented to the television screen across from him, his body occasionally leaning slightly to one side or the other with each turn on the screen.

Jean envied him. _He_ didn't have math homework due first period tomorrow. Sighing dramatically, he turned back toward the desk in front of him. He made note of the complete lack of sympathy he received before looking down at the lined paper and textbook in front of him. He remembered why he'd let himself get distracted in the first place.

"Hey Marco." He waited several moments before he received some acknowledgement from the floor. "Where's your calculator? I forgot mine at home."

There was a soft hum. "It's somewhere." Then there was a noncommittal suggestion. "Check the drawers."

Jean turned to do so with a sigh, pulling open the topmost drawer first. He didn't find a calculator, but what he _did_ find was considerably more interesting. The drawer was filled with an array of tubes, all the same general size and shape but with labels that spanned a whole spectrum of colors and designs. He picked one up between two fingers with a victorious little hum, rolling it slowly.

"Vanilla mint," he read out loud before neatly standing the tube atop the desk and reaching for another one. "Cake batter." This tube joined the first. 

"What are you doing?"

Jean didn't answer, busy selecting a third tube from the drawer. This one earned a disappointed grunt. "Cherry," he announced. It was so normal compared to the first two that he was almost tempted to toss it back into the drawer before picking another. Jean didn't, shaking his head before he set it alongside the first two.

"It's not in my chapstick drawer, Jean." Ignoring the sarcastic "duh" that his comment was answered with and setting down the controller he held, Marco twisted onto his side so that he could see Jean. "It's probably in the next drawer down."

Like Marco had just before, Jean was content to ignore his friend in favor of raiding the drawer he'd already opened. He no longer read off each flavor of chapstick as he stacked them upon the desk, though he began to carefully arrange them after he'd already gathered a considerable amount. "I like having the variety," Marco explained as he turned back over to return to his game. Jean didn't answer beyond a short sound of acknowledgment. "Pass me one."

It was like Marco had given him a mission. There was no way he could go back to doing his homework now. His concentration had been shot, and the field of tubes was more interesting than logarithmic equations. He took his time looking over each one, putting away those that he deemed to not be as interesting or worth the study. In the end, he picked one that looked similar to a can of Dr. Pepper, shoving the rest back into the drawer. He'd always liked the taste of Dr. Pepper.

Standing up, he moved to join Marco on the floor, placing the chapstick into his hand and in turn taking the controller. Marco didn't say anything about Jean's choice after a brief glance at the tube before popping the cap off. He wasn't paying much attention to anything as Jean changed the settings to allow for two human racers, standing up to put the tube back into his desk while he had the time before Jean clicked start.

It was a surprising when Jean didn't do it anyway. It wouldn't be unlike him to try and get an advantage by starting the race while Marco wasn't ready. But when Marco returned to sit down behind his pillow, Jean was still patiently waiting with his thumb hovering over the A button, even as Marco picked up the second-player controller.

"Hey Marco."

Marco's head turned toward him. He noticed that Marco's thumb now also hovered over the A button, wary. "Wha-" The question was cut off when Jean leaned over, his tongue skimming over Marco's upper lip before Jean kissed him.

Jean pushed the A button as he sat back, licking his lips in contemplation. "I'll have to try a different one later. Not half bad, though." Marco seemed only barely aware of it when a voice from the direction of his television shouted "go!", jerking to attention and pressing down on his controller. 

And that was how, on a sleepy Sunday morning and with the aid of a tube of chapstick, Jean ended up dating his best friend.


End file.
